Arranged: One Shot Series
by Yuuri Nikiforov
Summary: His family was very influential so, of course, that meant an arranged marriage was necessary. / A series of unrelated one-shots involving the reactions of various Haikyuu boys who find out their wealthy parents have arranged a marriage to a girl for them. Snippets of the boys views on it, and their first meeting with their future wife.
1. Akaashi Keiji

Yo! Yuuri Nikiforov here with my first story. A series of short One-Shots based off a comment a friend made. My friend was wondering aloud if people think Kozume Kenma is rich or something because he often has lots of brand new video games in fanfiction. So, I was like, "Well, what if some of the characters _were_ from really important families? Important enough that their families would arrange marriages for them to further the family business and such?" Of course, this means stories with lots of OC's, mostly because we know very little about a lot of characters families. The OC's won't be described much, except maybe for the girl that the chosen character will end up with since she'll be the most important and it's the character's view on her that matters. I try not to go too angsty, so most of these will be either good endings or open to interpretation. I think they'll be more about the bachelor finding out who he's going to marry and meeting her for the first time.

I'm not positive how many chapters this will have before I'm done, but I have the first two written so far. I'm willing to listen to requests if there's someone a lot of readers want to see react to an arranged marriage, but I already have future chapters planned for Bokuto, Oikawa, Kuroo, Yaku, and Daichi.

There are a few tentative characters I'm a bit iffy on like Ennoshita (underrated awesome guy he is), Konoha (underrated awesome guy #2), and possibly Kyotani (aka Mad Dog) just for the hell of it.

That's it for now, Yuuri Nikiforov out~!

* * *

First Arrangement: Akaashi Keiji

* * *

Fukurodani Academy wasn't just a school known for its volleyball. It was a school known to host the families of the rich and important. Normally, those children were so self-important and stuck up they were obvious to pick out. Such was not _always_ the case, however.

"Why is Akaashi-kun mad at Bokuto-senpai this time?" One girl questioned as her classmate laid into their senpai with a good verbal tongue lashing.

"Apparently, Bokuto-senpai was complaining about not being able to get a girlfriend and that Akaashi was lucky to be so popular" A boy answered. "But now Akaashi is laying into him about why Bokuto-senpai is the lucky one."

"You really don't get it, do you?!" Akaashi's face was alight with fury. "You're lucky you get to _choose_ who you'll date and marry! I don't have that choice! Do you think I turn all those girls down for _fun?!_ "

"I-eh, w-what?" The owl-like senpai, Bokuto, stuttered.

"My family, the Akaashi family, is _very_ influential in the business world. I have no choice of partner. I'm forbidden from dating or even falling in love unless my father deems the girl 'suitable'. You're lucky, Bokuto-san. You get a choice. You can go out and find the love of your life. By the end of this year…I'll be married to a girl who is likely a stranger to me. Don't complain about not being able to find a girlfriend, Bokuto-san. There are girls here who love you for who you are, not for being the volleyball team ace, and you can decide if one of them is right for you or if you'll wait a bit longer. I don't have that choice. That choice was stripped from me the moment I was born an Akaashi. My future wife has yet to be decided…but what I do know is I'll be married before my third year in high school and my wife will be unable to attend University because of her marriage to me."

The whole class was gaping at the black haired setter. They hadn't thought the quiet and mild mannered teen was from _the_ Akaashi family. They'd just thought he had the same surname!

That was when Akaashi's phone began to ring. He quickly answered with a simple, "Good afternoon, father."

Their classmate was silent as he listened to his fathers words for several minutes.

"I see" Akaashi finally spoke. "So, I'm to marry her, then? No…that's fine. Thank you for taking my preferences into consideration at all. I look forward to meeting her tonight. Yes, of course. I'll notify the Captain at once, I was speaking with him just as you called. Yes…thank you for allowing me to continue in my club, father. Of course, my grades will be as high as always in return. Then, I'll see you at dinner tonight. Goodbye, father"

The call was ended, and Akaashi sighed.

"Your…uh…your dad…?" Bokuto mumbled.

"My wife has been chosen for me. The second child and heiress to a multi-billion dollar corporation. Thankfully, father took my preferences into consideration by choosing someone from the sports world that actually _enjoys_ sports, though her sport of choice is baseball. At least she should be able to understand the love I have for Volleyball. Her family is the one that owns the companies to make our volleyballs and other sports equipment. ICS and Mikasa are owned by them."

"Sugoi…that's quite the family" Bokuto said in awe.

"Mm. I've never met her, despite the many meetings I've been to with both companies and with the family itself. Tachibana Nami...I wonder why she's been kept hidden until now…ah, but that reminds me. Bokuto-san, I won't be at practice after school today. I have to go home to get ready for dinner with the Tachibana Group. Normally, my excuse to get out of these dinners is having to stay late for practice, but it's a dinner to announce my engagement to Tachibana-sama's only daughter, so I must be in attendance."

Bokuto just nodded and stiffly made his way out of Akaashi's classroom.

Classes ended far too soon for Akaashi's liking and, soon enough, he was sliding into the back seat of a limo sent for him by his father.

Akaashi Keita usually allowed his youngest son to do as he pleased, so long as he didn't embarrass the family name in any way, but today was a day for all the pomp and circumstance that Keita knew Keiji hated.

Akaashi Keiji stepped out of the limo once it arrived at his family's large traditional Japanese-style house. He thanked the driver, who smiled gratefully (Keiji was the only one in the family that ever thanked him for doing his work well), and entered his childhood home.

The house itself was large and airy, being that it was a Japanese style house with sliding screen doors and tatami mats, but Keiji had always thought it felt rather lonely. He and his older by five years brother Keito, had grown up mostly without their parents influence, Keiji more so than Keito. As soon as Keito could walk and talk somewhat decently, he was being carted around and raised as their fathers heir. Keito had been married for two years now, had one child, and was a shell of the small boy Keiji remembered running through the halls with as a little boy.

After Keito's tenth birthday, their father forbid him to play, even in their own house. He said the help (the maids, butler, etc.) would spread rumors among their friends about how unprofessional Keito was if he played all the time.

Keiji was lucky, unlike his brother. As the second child, he still learnt all he needed to one day take over the company, just in case it turned out his brother was unfit. But Keiji was given more freedom.

He was allowed to join a club at school, he could go out with friends who were 'commoners' and behave somewhat like a normal teenager if one ignored the fact that he had to keep his composure and behavior perfect at all times (which he sometimes wasn't able to, but his father thankfully chalked it up to teenage hormones instead of Keiji just having bottled up too many emotions).

Keiji showered and changed into one of his 'important dinner' approved suits. God, he hated those things. He secretly hoped Keito would live a long life and pass the family company on to his own children, just so Keiji wouldn't have to deal with it after his marriage to form an alliance with the Tachibana Group.

Keiji wanted to play volleyball as a professional, he didn't want to be stuck in some stuffy office all day.

The restaurant they went to was very high class. High class enough to have a private room for them to use. Keiji had to meet his parents, brother and sister-in-law there. His brother's nanny was likely caring for baby Kenta at home during the meeting and meal.

"Why, Keiji!" The lady Tachibana-san cooed the moment she saw him, "You've certainly grown up into such a fine young man! So handsome!"

Keiji bowed politely in greeting, "Thank you for the kind words, Tachibana-san. You look lovely this evening yourself"

"Please, please, just call me Yuko! Now, Nami-chan isn't quite ready. She's in the bathroom collecting her nerves but she'll be out in just a moment. I do hope she's to your liking"

"I'm sure the two of us will get along fine" Keiji replied diplomatically. "We have several points in common, after all"

"That's right, you like a sport too, don't you? It may not be the same sport, but you can at least bond over a shared love for your particular sport! What sport is it that you enjoy?" Yuko questioned as he husband approached the two.

"I play volleyball for Fukurodani Academy. I'm the first string setter" Keiji said proudly. "I have to put up with a wild flock of owls…but I wouldn't have them any other way"

"Seems you're enjoying your team, Keiji!" Yuko's husband, Jin, stated with a smile. "Are there any good players on your team?"

"Being bias, I'd say everyone" Keiji replied, to laughter from the Tachibana couple, "To be honest, though…Bokuto Koutarou, our Captain and Ace, is among the Top Ten high school spikers in Japan. He could easily go pro…but his emotional state depends on his team. He easily gets depressed. I suppose…moody, is the word for him. He needs someone that can handle him as his setter, otherwise he slips into a depression if something isn't going his way in a game. If the setter and team know how to pull him out of it, though…he bounces back tougher than ever. I've been told from the moment I became interested in sports that 'one person can make the mood of a team'. I didn't understand until I met Bokuto-san and saw how he encouraged the team to rise from even the lowest of moods. He's…the best captain I could ever ask for."

"You speak so passionately about your team, Keiji" Jin mused. "I might just have to come watch one of your games this year. I don't often get out to see the volleyball games and it would be a good chance to see our products in action as well as see you play"

"I'd be honored if you could come" Keiji said, "Nationals are coming up soon. Perhaps you could come to a game or watch one on television? There will be live broadcasts of all the games past the preliminaries."

"I'll be sure to!" Jin laughed heartily.

Everyone was soon called to sit for dinner, which was when the mysterious Tachibana Nami made her appearance.

She wasn't overly flamboyant and beautiful like her mother, dolled up though she was. She had a simple elegance about her, with her long brown hair tied in a simple bun and a light application of makeup that complimented her black and white dress. The amount of jewellery she wore was minimal, but what she did wear was all solid gold.

Keiji noted that her outfit was mostly Fukurodani's colours, just as his was with his black suit, white dress shirt and yellow tie.

There was no way it could have been organized that they would match, seeing as he had chosen his own outfit, but he was sure that someone had arranged for her to wear Fukurodani's colours for a reason.

She took the only free seat, to Keiji's left, and both Jin and Keita stood.

It wasn't just the Akaashi's and Tachibana's there that evening. Their associates and several important business partners were present as well.

"We've gathered you all here today for a celebration" Jin began. "My daughter is seventeen years old now. She'll be eighteen in a few months and it's time she get engaged to be married"

Several of the younger business men, all in their early twenties and the heirs to their families companies, leaned forward eagerly as if they expected to be the ones announced as her husband-to-be.

"Tachibana-san has long-since been hinting on offering his daughter's hand to my youngest son" Keita picked up. "We hadn't wanted to formally agree on anything until they were both old enough to not only understand the decision, but to understand each other. In the end, we want what's best for our children, and we believe that what's best for them is a future together."

Nami shifted uncomfortably in her seat and mumbled so low Keiji barely heard her, "If I was really loved…they wouldn't force me to marry…"

He knew how she felt, of course. He'd felt it on multiple occasions.

Without thinking, Keiji reached over and took her hand on her knee. He laced their fingers together and gave her hand a squeeze.

It might not have been their choice…but they could at least weather through it together.

It might not truly be an end, as he had thought, but a beginning. He and Nami shared some common interests, for a start, even if they couldn't fall in love they could become good friends and survive the perils of an arranged marriage together.

Deep in his heart of hearts, though…he hoped they could find love in each other. It would be a lonely life, otherwise, and Keiji was tired of being lonely so often.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Just a simple note: Updates will be sporadic at best. My inspiration for stories goes all over the place and I can spend a month writing one story then not go back to it for another four or five months so just a warning. But, because these are so short, I'll probably write two or three at a time and post them a few days to a week apart so that there's time for me to write new chapters.

Thank you for your patience,

Yuuri Nikiforov


	2. Bokuto Koutarou

Hi all! This one's shorter than the first chapter (I know, please don't hurt me) but that's mainly because I said all I felt I needed to. These _are_ short one-shots, after all, so they're not all going to be 2000+ words with tons of dialogue. I'm mostly satisfied with this chapter so I decided to post it.

Something I forgot to include in the first chapter is I own nothing. Nada. If I did, Haikyuu would be more along the lines of Yuri! On Ice and there would be boys kissing and feeling each other up and stuff. There, I've said it once and I'm not saying again it in every bloody chapter after this. Once is good enough. I wouldn't be on this site if I owned the rights to an anime or manga (though I wish I did).

* * *

Second Arrangement: Bokuto Koutarou

* * *

Bokuto Koutarou was the fourth son of a large and important company in the world of finances.

His parents had known, almost from the moment of his birth, that he just wasn't cut out for finances and numbers. Oh, sure, he was pretty good with them. Better than the third son, anyway, but Koutarou had never had the patience needed to work in banks or offices. He needed to be out and about, doing physical activities to work off some of his seemingly boundless energy.

Because of his upbringing in a rich house where everyone catered to his whims, however, he was quite moody when things didn't go his way. He wasn't a selfish person by nature, nor mean spirited, so generally his 'moods' involved depression or brief fits of anger that eventually led to depression.

When Koutarou was trying to choose what to do about high school, he put his foot down.

Even _he_ knew he would never end up taking over any aspect of the family business. The only thing they could use him for would be a marriage alliance with another company, so he used that to his advantage.

He wanted to attend Fukurodani Academy. While not the rich and swanky schools he had been trapped in like a prisoner until that point, it was an upper class public school with a national-level volleyball team.

Over the years, volleyball had become his vice, his addiction. It was what he did when he didn't know what to do, when he felt stressed or emotional or even just needed a break from the world around him.

His parents, seeing that he could have just as easily slid into drugs or some equally horrible activity, had catered to his love of the sport by getting him the best of equipment and the best private coaches through elementary and middle school.

For high school, though, he wanted to join a team. He wanted to go to nationals and experience the excitement of the ball flying through the air in a live match on a real court!

So, he struck a deal with his parents. If he could attend Fukurodani and take part in the volleyball club, including all activities needed for said club like training camps throughout the year that may interfere with social functions and away games in different prefectures…he wouldn't protest whatever arranged marriage his parents came up with for him.

Despite never watching one of his games live, Koutarou's parents always sent someone to film the games so they could watch them when they had a moment. They might have been busy often due to work, but they loved their son and wanted what was best for him.

To see his smile light up the court, to see his team grow throughout his years at Fukurodani first as the Ace, then as the Captain…they were incredibly proud.

When it came time, near the end of their youngest son's third year of high school, to choose a wife for him…well, they were at a loss. Every girl they looked at was far too snooty for their son to be able to stand living with for the rest of his life.

That was when Koutarou's father met Moriyama Eisuke.

The Moriyama's weren't as big or as important as the Bokuto's, but they had an advantage over others. Eisuke was a self-made business man and every year his company grew and grew. In fact, it had just gone International.

Moriyama Eisuke was also the father of five, yes _five_ daughters and only one son. The youngest of Eisuke's daughters was Koutarou's age and a free spirit like the youngest Bokuto. She had made a similar deal with her father when it came to high school, having chosen to attend Nekoma High and join the girls swim team.

Of course, when Eisuke was approached about a marriage between his youngest daughter and the youngest son of the Bokuto family who was known to be a bit of a free spirit, there was no question, he agreed on the spot. It was likely his daughters only chance to be truly happy.

Even if she and Koutarou couldn't fall in love, they were similar enough they could get along and be friends.

When Koutarou and Moriyama Rin first met at a dinner hosted at the Bokuto home for the engagement party, it was like fireworks had gone off between the two.

Koutarou stuttered and stumbled over his words as he tried to talk to the pretty girl he was going to be married to within the next few years, while Rin just laughed at his embarrassment to talk to her since she didn't think she was very scary and spoke to Koutarou in owl-puns all night (much to her fathers dismay).

Koutarou soon got over his embarrassment and responded in kind with more owl puns, which had his three brothers scowling, his mother giggling, and his father shaking his head in exasperation.

At least the two were getting along, was the general consensus

* * *

One small note before you all leave: Please feel free to leave some comments and feedback in the review section. Though do note that flames will be used to burn the corpses of my enemies. We're all here to write and improve so I would prefer if things were kept polite and constructive instead of rude.

Thank you to everyone who's read, followed and favourited!

Yuuri Nikiforov


	3. Kageyama Tobio

_**A.N:**_ Hello, one and all! Normally, I don't update this often. But, I've pulled a muscle in my back so I'm a bit couch-bound for a while. I've been working a lot on other things I have in the works but I wanted to post this chapter while I remembered. My friend Sacchan (you know who you are ;] hugs!) won this little game of ours and I promised she could pick out the next poor soul to have an arranged marriage. This is her choice and the one-shot that spewed forth from my mind. I hope you all enjoy it, don't forget to favorite, follow and review! I'm always happy to field questions people might have or take suggestions into consideration. If there's a particular guy you want to see a chapter on, feel free to PM and I'll see what I can do about it.

* * *

Kageyama Tobio was the only child of Kageyama Akiyoshi and Kageyama Emiko.

He had been raised from a young age to take over the Kageyama Corporation (not that he was any good at it, admittingly), and had known from the moment he understood the concept of husband and wife that he would one day be arranged to marry a girl he either didn't know or knew very little.

Tobio wasn't good with math or English. In fact, he wasn't very good at most of his school subjects outside of P.E. and the volleyball club. He had a great memory, that was true, but if he wasn't motivated to learn the material then it went in one ear and straight out the other.

It was this that had him attending a public school instead of a private school. He just didn't have the grades for a private school to keep him, wealthy parents be damned.

Tobio had met many girls over the years at his parents request. He'd read profile after profile of girls from foreign countries that were too busy to make the trip over to meet him as well. Not one had sparked any interest in him, until he read the profile of a girl named Hasegawa Manami during his first year of University.

Manami was the third child and only daughter of the Hasegawa Group president, Hasegawa Sosuke. She was a year older than him, but ultimately that didn't matter in the long run (a year wouldn't make too much difference). She was pretty as girls went, Tobio had supposed as he looked over the photograph included with her profile.

The Hasegawa girl had shoulder length wavy light brown hair and kind blue eyes. Her profile noted that her mother was Russian while her father was pure Japanese and that she was fluent in both languages. She attended a University in the USA, where she was studying business and was at the top of her class. It was predicted she would graduate with honors.

Despite that, she had always made room to support her second brother, the middle child, who was pursuing a professional basketball career.

Tobio wondered if she would give him a chance. After all, he was just a sports nut and had no clue how to run a business despite his parents many attempts to teach him.

Akiyoshi and Emiko seemed to approve of Manami and contacted her family as soon as they were able. It took a few months of talks back and forth for a meeting date that worked for everyone to be set up but, days before Christmas, the meeting took place.

"She seems like a good fit for you, Tobio" Akiyoshi had said to his son the afternoon of the meeting. "Don't screw this up."

They met the Hasegawa family at a fancy restaurant.

Tobio had been forced into a suit by one of the butlers on his mothers orders. He hated the restricting feeling of the tie around his throat, of the starched collars and sleeves, the thick and far too hot suit jackets and scratchy dress pants.

It was only for a few hours, he reasoned. He could get through the meeting and change into something more comfortable the moment he got home.

It wasn't even that he particularly _wanted_ to get married, either, but he knew he needed a smart wife to be able to handle the company for him. The family business wasn't something he was comfortable with or felt he could handle, so a wife like Manami who _enjoyed_ it was perfect. She could get to be the business woman she wanted to be, and while he would help out where he could he would have more time to dedicate to things like a career in volleyball.

Manami and her parents arrived in good time and the group sat down in a private room to eat dinner.

The brunet girl sat across from Tobio, who's forced smile looked more like a grimace than anything else. Even after years of coaching, he couldn't give off a real-looking smile unless he meant it.

"Manami-chan, your mother tells me that you enjoy watching sports?" Tobio's mother questioned when she noticed her son wasn't going to begin the conversation. He'd always been bad at social interactions.

"That's right" Manami answered with a small smile, "I'm not very athletic myself. I could probably hurt myself just walking up a flight of stairs…but I've always admired athletes."

"Tobio plays volleyball, you know" Emiko continued, "He's a setter. His high school team even went to nationals three years in a row after he joined in his first year!"

Manami turned to Tobio, "Would you mind telling me about it, Kageyama-kun? I never got to experience sports clubs in high school…was it very fun?"

"…Yeah" Tobio answered as a small, real smile formed on his face, "It was the best"

He had changed a lot since he graduated middle school and entered Karasuno High. He wasn't nearly as sullen (three years as best friends and teammates with Hinata Shouyou could liven even the most dark and sullen of men) though he still had his moments, he was far more respectful to his senpai and those with differing opinions as well. He was still a perfectionist when it came to volleyball, but he knew when to let things go (Once again, Hinata. Case in point). Working with his teammates over the years, he'd found ways to control his frustration so he didn't lash out as much and had, as a result, matured some (at least he hoped).

His only true regret was he still sucked at socializing and whenever he was thrown into a social situation, he clammed up unless the topic was one he was comfortable with (usually, that meant Karasuno or volleyball).

With the ice broken, however, stilted conversation flowed across the table throughout the meal.

After desert had been served and while they were all relaxing with some coffees to close the meal, Manami asked to be excused to get a little fresh air.

All the adults, even Manami's two older brothers, encouraged Tobio to go after her.

The street was dark as Tobio stepped outside, lit only by street lamps and the lights of the buildings and passing cars.

Manami was leaning against a lamp post several feet from the restaurant entrance. There was a heavy sigh on her lips as Tobio approached her.

"It's a nice night" Manami commented, "Not too cold but not too warm"

The raven haired setter nodded in agreement and leaned against the other side of the lamp post.

"Kageyama-kun…if we were to marry…would you force me to be a housewife?" Manami questioned.

"I was interested in you because you looked like you _wouldn't_ be a housewife" Tobio answered, "I'm no good with numbers or English or making business deals but I'm my fathers only son. I'm his only chance to pass on the company unless he wants to sell out to a competitor. You're taking business, right? That means you want to go into business. I figured…we could both get something out of this if we marry. I'll take over my father's company like he wants…but _you_ could be the one that actually makes all the decisions. Or he could just pass it off to you instead of me."

"You wouldn't mind?" Manami asked in surprise as she turned to look around the lamp post at him.

"Not really. Business isn't my thing. I want to become a professional volleyball player. This way, I can take over dad's company and go pro at the same time. I spent hours talking about my situation with some of my old high school senpai and they said it could probably work if you were willing to take on most of the company responsibilities." Tobio shrugged slightly.

"It's possible, I suppose…" Manami mused before a small smile bloomed on her face. "I guess…you have a deal then, Kageyama-kun. Please, take care of me"

* * *

 _ **A.N:** So, that's all for today. Just a side note, if it hasn't been made obvious by now...well, I don't have a beta. I read through all my own work. I do occasionally miss things when it comes to spelling or grammar and appreciate it being pointed out (but please be kind, I have a glass heart)._

 _I hope you all have fantastic weekends (or weeks, depending when you end up reading this)._

 _Toodles for now,_

 _Yuuri Nikiforov_


End file.
